Power Rangers: Back to the Past
by DarkNightmares13
Summary: The original five are back, they become the power rangers once more, but they don't know how it happened. Ummm...yeah...so enjoy. The first chapter is small, but good.
1. Getting Back To The Past

**Power Rangers: Back To The Past**

**Chapter One: Getting Back To The Past**

Jason eyes flew open to see that he wasn't at his home anymore. He looked around and saw that he was home, but it was his childhood home. "Hello, is anyone there?" Jason asked.

He got out of his bed and ran to his mirror, there in front of him was his old self. He was young again, "What is going on here?" he asked.

He then ran out of his room and into the kitchen. There standing before him was his parents, they have been dead for a long time. Just then the phone rang, Jason's parents looked at him, and he didn't move. His father got up and shook his head, "Are you feeling alright?" he asked as he moved towards the phone.

His mother put her hand on his forehead and said, "Well you don't feel hot."

Jason just stood there until his father gave him the phone, "It's Kimberly."

Jason put the phone to his head and said hello, and on the other line was a familiar voice. This voice he hadn't heard in a long time, the voice started to speak. He couldn't talk, all he did was listen, "Jason, it's me Kimberly. I woke up and I was young again, you were the first person I thought to call. What is going on? I'm so scared, and I don't know what to do."

Jason took a breath and told her to call the other three at their old phone numbers. To see if what was going on was going on with them as well. Then he said if it was that they needed to meet at the one place that the five of them hadn't been in a long time. The one place the power rangers knew they could go to find answers…the Command Center where Alpha and Zordon are.


	2. Finding Out Why

**Chapter Two: Finding Out Why**

When Jason arrived outside the Command Center, the other four were already waiting for him. "Do you guys know what's going on? I woke up and I was young again, and my parents are alive."

Billy was the first to respond, "Well it's quite simple really, and we have gone back in time. Somehow time has reversed itself and we are the power rangers again. I believe Zordon and Alpha will have answers for all of us, and maybe a solution."

Jason nodded, "Well lets go inside and find out."

They entered the Command Center slowly, not because they were scared, but because they couldn't believe they were here. "I remember all of this so much, I've really missed it," Trini said.

"Yeah, I can't believe we're back here," Zack said.

All walked forward until they saw him, Zordon. He was waiting for them, Alpha popped out, "Ih ih ih ih, you weren't suppose to come back. This is my fault."  
"Calm down, what happened?" Jason asked.

"I can explain," said a voice that came from nowhere.

Everyone turned around and saw a white power ranger, "I don't have much time, this town needs you and I brought you back," said the mystery man.

"Is that you Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, it is I. I brought you back to save the town from disaster. I'm fading fast; I'm here in my time where I'm a professor. I can't stay, I've explained everything to Zordon, and he will tell you."

Tommy faded slowly, but was gone. The five kids turned to Zordon, and he started to speak. He said, "You are the original power rangers, your powers are the greatest. Tommy brought you back to help the future power rangers."

"How?" Trini asked.

"You must stop him before he gets to powerful to stop," Zordon continued.

"Ih ih ih ih ih, please help," Alpha said.

"Who's he and what do you mean help the future power rangers?" Jason asked Zordon.

Zordon continued, "He goes by the name of Mangongu, he is evil, and he can change forms. In the future he kills the power rangers and he destroys the Command Center. I die along with Alpha."

"We've dealt with form changers before, and we can do it again," Zack said.

"Yeah and we saved you and the Command Center from Ivan Ooze," Kimberly said.

"He is different, he is stronger, he can destroy anything in his way," Zordon finished.

"Well how come he takes so long to destroy the power rangers?" Kimberly asked.

"Because he uses fear to get his energy and when he gets enough, which he does in the future, anything he touches can die. If we can stop him now before he gains energy we could save Earth," Billy explained.

"Well let's go, we need to train, to remember," Jason said.

"Right let's go," Zack said.

The five of them left to train and become once more known as The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.


	3. A Love Spark

**Chapter Three: A Love Spark**

The five teens are now at the training center that Zordon made himself with his technology. They've been there for a few days now, and all were starting to get tired and angry. "Can we please take a break, I'm so tired," Billy said.

Jason replied, "No, we haven't been the Power Rangers for a long time and we need to train."

Kimberly started to cry and ran off, everyone look confused. Jason went out to go get her. When Jason found her she was sitting on a bench outside. Jason went and sat next to her, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Kimberly wiped her tears and started to speak, "I just miss Tommy so much. We loved each other, and now he's in the future."

Jason took Kimberly's hands, "Well if it matters to you, I…I lov…I love you Kimberly."  
Kimberly looked into Jason's eyes, "You mean it?"

Jason nodded, "I've always loved you. From the first day we met, and I never stopped loving you."

Kimberly and Jason started to kiss and then they hugged. Billy, Zack, and Trini came out to see what was going on. They started to smile and giggling, Jason and Kimberly looked up and stated to smile. "Come on guys, let's get some butt," Jason stood and grabbed Kimberly's hand.

The five teens put their hands together and yelled, "We are the Power Rangers!!"


	4. Two Weeks Later

**Chapter Four: Two Weeks Later**

The power rangers have been training for two weeks and they believe that they are ready to go and fight. They got in a line and said the magic words, "Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Tooth Tiger, and Tyrannosaurs."

With those words they became once again known as The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!

The five rangers went to the Command Center to see Zordon and Alpha. When they arrived they were shock to see that the Command Center was in tatters. Zordon was gone and Alpha was torn apart. Billy ran to Alpha and started to fix him, Kimberly and Jason ran to where Zordon use to be, Trini and Zack went around trying to fix the place up a bit.

"What happened? Where's Zordon?" Kimberly asked.

Jason turned around to see everyone; to him everything was now in slow motion. Trini and Zack were picking up slowly, Kimberly was grabbing and talking without words slowly, and Billy was looking around to help Alpha slowly. Jason could only hear the sound of his breathing, deep and heavy breathing.

Kimberly finally shook Jason out of his trance, and she gave him her sad puppy look, "What are we going to do?" she asked.

Jason climbed onto where Zordon had been, "Listen up everyone! We need to find any clues to where Zordon is and what happened here."

Trini said, "Wait, are there any cameras here?"

Billy stood, "There is and I already checked, but whoever did this destroyed everything so we can't see them."

Zack said, "Did he destroy the tapes?"

"No, but whoever did this destroyed everything. Look around nothing is working here, there are no buzzes or beeps from the machines because it's all destroyed!"

Jason looked at Kimberly; she still had her sad puppy face. Jason said, "Calm down! We have to stay calm for Zordon and Alpha. Billy keep working on Alpha, Zack and Trini I want you guys to look around for clues, and Kimberly I want you to see if you can't find a way to talk with Tommy. I will try to find out anything I can."

Everyone agreed and got to work. Kimberly grabbed Jason, "I can't do it Jason. I loved Tommy and I can't."

Jason nodded, "All right, I will contact Tommy. I need you find out anything, ok?"

Kimberly nodded and left. Jason stood where Zordon use to be, "Zordon I hope you are ok. We need your advice and wisdom, please be ok."


	5. Talking With Tommy, One Last Time

**Chapter Five: Talking With Tommy, One Last Time**

Jason went around the Command Center trying to find something that could help him contact Tommy. He had given up hope when he saw a letter, it had his name on it, and it read, "Dear Jason, if you are reading this the worst has happened. I'm gone, the Command Center is in ruins, and Alpha is not working. I know you have been a great leader, and I know you can lead the Power Rangers. You probably want to talk with Tommy, to ask questions, and that's why I have left this letter. Next to the letter you will find a cabinet, inside is a box. Inside the box is something that will help you contact Tommy. I know you will save the world, please don't worry about me, Mangongu will not hurt me as long as you five still live."

Jason put the note down and opened the cabinet doors. He found the box and opened it. Inside was a type of machine where people could talk with each other and see them through holograms. Jason turned it on and said Tommy's name, when he did a picture of Tommy appeared. "Tommy?" Jason said.

Tommy looked at Jason, "Yeah it's me, what's wrong?"

Jason said, "I could ask you the same thing, are you ok?"  
Tommy looked down, "Yeah I'm just injured a little, it's not major. Here in the future we are still trying to fight Mangongu, and it's not working. Why haven't you destroyed him yet?"

Jason said, "Well he destroyed the Command Center, took Zordon, and took apart Alpha. I wanted to know what I could do."

"You are the leader, you are the wise one, you Jason are the one who will help save the world," Tommy said.

Jason looked down, and Tommy bit his lip. Then Tommy asked, "How's Kimberly?"

This shocked Jason, "She's good, besides being upset about everything right now. She misses you, and she still…"

Tommy interrupts Jason, "I know, but she needs to move on. Take care of her, ok? She deserves someone good like you."

When Tommy finished talking Jason was about to ask him another question when a boom was heard. Tommy looked down and saw that he was injured worst; Tommy looked up and connected with Jason's eyes. Tommy said, "Noooooooo, hurry and…and…uhhh."

With that Tommy fell to the ground dead, Jason screamed and shouted. Everyone came running towards him, and started to ask questions. Then a voice was heard, this voice was raspy and dark. The voice belonged to Mangongu and he said, "Hello Power twits. Tommy had to go, but he sends his regards."

Kimberly saw Tommy's body lying there, "NO! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Kimberly busted into tears and Trini held her. Jason said, "We'll get you Mangongu, and we'll save Tommy."

Mangongu laughed a horrible laugh and said, "You can not stop me, and no one can. I am too powerful to be stopped."

Zack said, "Oh yeah well not here in the past you aren't. So we're gonna kick your butt."

Mangongu felt scared for only a second, but then he started to laugh again. Well with Zordon in my hands you wouldn't dare try anything. I hope you like my past self; I decided to warn him about you. So long Power Rangers."

The hologram shut off and the picture was no more. Jason grabbed Kimberly and said, "Don't worry we'll get this guy here, and then Tommy won't die in the future."

Kimberly wiped her tears and said, "Billy you need to hurry fixing Alpha, we need to talk with him."

Jason stood and said, "All right guys let's get back to work."


End file.
